original_speciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Euclid's Sky Emperor
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |creator=User:TheAgent41 |original/fan=Original |universe=''The Hole'' |size=Length: 38'8" Weight: 6,050lbs |diet=Omnivorous |lifespan=Unknown |sapience=Non-sapient |range=Achlys |habitat=Hot desert }} (Achlyanomaliae euclidii) is an original species created and designed by TheAgent41. inhabits the The Hole universe, an original universe created by TheAgent41. Physiologically speaking, Euclid's sky emperor is one of the most baffling and mysterious organisms known to live in Achlys. The sky emperor is the Achlysian organism about which the least is known. Anatomically, it appears closely related to the sea tube but it appears to belong to a sister family that adapted to live in the air. No other specimens of this family have been discovered, so the taxonomic classifications of the sky emperor are controversial among resident biologists. Like the sea tube, the sky emperor's flesh is composed of a sponge-like material. Euclid's sky emperor is unique among known life forms in that it is composed of separate unconnected pieces. Once thought to be a group of individuals flying in single file formation, it has now been discovered that each piece is genetically identical to the others in the train. It is currently unknown how nutrients and nerve signals are distributed between the segments, but the former has been hypothesized to be facilitated by nodes along the rim of each tube that fire electrical signals between pieces. However, no such organs or muscle blocks have been detected on the one captive specimen. Situated and equally spaced around the circumference of each segment is a series of transparent sacs containing lighter-than-air gases like helium and nitrogen. A single small siphon on each sac allows the sky emperor to gently push itself through the air of the misty wastelands in which it lives. The sky emperor is the only Achlysian species known to live exclusively outside the visible boundaries of Achlys, within the mist-filled wastelands. On-site xenobiologist Dr. Mitt Prowers has hypothesized that the reality-bending properties seemingly exhibited by the death mist may be responsible for the evolutionary path taken by the sky emperor, but this has not yet been substantiated. Despite lacking lungs and vocal cords, sky emperors have been heard emitting loud calls that have been described as a cross between a whale call and a human moaning in agony. As sky emperors are the only organisms known to live within the death mist, it is unknown what, if anything, they feed on. It has been suggested that, once again, the reality-bending properties of the mist keep it alive. Reproduction is a complete mystery. Only one speciment has been captured and it died shortly after being removed from the mist, indicating that it may require the mist to survive. Several other specimens have been reported as elusive shadows passing by in the mist, but reproduction has never been observed. Given its relation to the sea tube, it is possible that the sky emperor reproduces using a similar fracturing method. *The scientific name Achlyanomaliae euclidii loosely translates from Latin as "Euclid's Achlys anomaly". It is named after Euclid of Alexandria, a Greek mathematician and the father of geometry. EuclidsSkyEmperor.png|Artwork Category:All Species Category:TheAgent41's Species Category:Brown Category:Flight Category:Serpentoids Category:Physical Life Category:Organic Life Category:Cellular Life Category:Achlysium-based Life Category:Hot Desert Category:Non-sapient Category:Omnivores Category:Budding